Home Secrets
by anubisd101
Summary: Max may be a champion snowboarder, every girl might want him, and every guy might want to be like him, but Max Asher is probably more f**ked up then anybody else at his school. Nobody sees the hurt in his eyes, or how broken he is. And he likes it that way. He's kept this secret his whole life, he's not about to brake now. But there's someone that's making that very hard for him.


**HEY GUYS! OK, DON'T GET ME STARTED. I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULDN'T BE TYPING WITH A BROKEN IPAD, BUT I'M ON MY MAMMY'S COMPUTER. SHE'S BACK FROM TENNESSEE, AND HER COMPUTER'S FINALLY FIXED! SO, IT'S A LOT EASIER TO TYPE NOW. ANYWAYS, I'M GETTIN BACK IN THE GAME WITH A MAX & SHRED FANFIC! PEOPLE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU THINK MAX IS A TOTAL HEARTTHROB! CAUSE COME ON, I FELL FOR THAT BOY THE SECOND I SAW HIM! JONNY, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I LOVE YOU! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Mark Davuth. A very rich, snobby man in his late 40s. He never believed in love, but he wanted a chance to see what he could form into a child. And where do you go when you want a child? The adoption center! Mark had already adopted 4 children over the years.<p>

His first was a girl, who went by the name of Amber. She has straight, long blonde hair, dark grey eyes, and a very pale complexion. She's 16 now, but she was adopted when she was 8. Mark, and Amber have gone through quite the few bumps in the road, but I think it's safe to say, they hate each other to death. Amber's a rebel, who makes her own rules. She never listens to adult authority. And this does not settle well for Mark. But, they make each others' lives a living hell, and there is no way he is passing up the chance to make her miserable.

His second was another girl, named Ashly. In Mark's eyes, she's an angle. And if you asked anybody else, they'd agree with him. She was a very pretty girl, who got a lot of attention from guys, but didn't like it. She has maroon, curly hair, a slightly taned complexion, and brown eyes. She's very shy, and barely feels comfortable around Mark, her dad, and her closest friend. She 18, and starting off in college. She wants to become a psychologist. She's very smart, and has already earned the trust of her teachers, and the principle. Though she doesn't have any real friends, that she would invite over for a sleepover, or go to the mall with, her daddy doesn't have to know that.

His third was a boy, named Jimmy. He's now 15. Spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, and a normal complexion. He's quite the weird kid. Him, and Amber couldn't hate each other anymore if they tried. Don't let them stay in the house alone together. You will see blood, you will here screams, and Jimmy will need a hospital. He's very sneaky. Never tells anybody where he's going, doesn't come back for hours. He's not trustworthy, so don't go telling him even the tiniest secret.

His forth was another girl, named Talia. She's 10. Long, wavy brown hair, normal skin tone, and green eyes. Though she may only be in 5th grade, anybody would tell you that she had a pretty face. But if you truly got to know her, you'd find out that she's even snobbier then Mark. She can only have the highest brands, and nothing less. She's only allowed the best, because if you give her anything less, you will go deaf.

This is Mark's dysfunctional "family". He already has four kids, but he wants more. Cause the only one that seems to be succeeding in his eyes is Talia, and a little bit of Ashly.

_Just one more_,he thought.

He was on his way to the adoption agency.

* * *

><p>Mark's POV<p>

"Ashly, sweetie, you're in charge until I get back." I said to my oldest daughter.

"Yes, daddy." She said, and kissed my cheek. I smiled, and nodded at her, before walking to the front door, that was being held open by one of the butlers. I walked out to my black limo, and sat 2 rows back from the front.

"Orphanage." I told the chauffeur. I heard, and felt the car start.

"Are we returning, or taking today, sir?" The chauffeur laughed, and started to pull out. I cracked a smile.

"Taking. I need a child like Talia, or Ashly." I replied.

"And what if you get one like Amber, or Jimmy?"

"Then I'll have to hire more staff. It wouldn't look too good, to the public, if I adopted a child, and then returned them. I'd be seen by everyone as a coldhearted jerk." The chauffeur didn't reply, just nodded.

It only took about 15 to get to the orphanage. The chauffeur pulled up to the front, and I stepped out. I walked through the double doors of the building, and up to front desk. Marina is working today.

"Hello, Mark." She smiled at me.

"Hello, Marina." I smiled back.

"Well, Amber's not here, so I'm guessing you're here to get another one." She laughed.

"Oh, you know me so well." I smiled, sarcastically.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" She asked, leaning in with fake curiosity. I had thought about this on the way here.

"Teen male, obedient, good looks, well liked." I said, straight forward.

"You know, we just got a kid like that in 3 days ago. He's not very bright, though." She said.

"Well, any others?" I asked. I don't want a child that is considered stupid. That will give me a horrible reputation.

"No, listen. He only has to stay with his adopter for a week. He was put up for adoption by his parents, so he could move to Colorado for some kind of training, cause they wouldn't let him. Guess he's some kind of winter sports star. Anyway, he'll be staying with a foster family while he's there. But he has to stay with whoever adopts him for a t least a week, and they have to willingly send him off after that." She informed me. I found this quite interesting. Sending off a child to help follow their dream. I'd be praised by the public, and critics!

"Alright, I'll take him." I agreed.

"Oh, goody!" Marina said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Um, let me see." She said, typing away on her keyboard. "Oh! Here it is. Um...his name is Max Asher."

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

Flashback: 4 days ago:

_"Come on mom!" I begged._

_"No, Max! You know I don't like this whole snowboarding thing. It's ruining your life. You can't make a career out of it!" She yelled at me. "Why don't you go down to the office, to help out your dad?"_

_"Because I don't wanna work in an office. That's so boring!" I yelled back at her._

_"Forget it, Max. You're not going." I groaned._

_My manager got me this sick deal with a snowboarding trainer in Blizzard Springs, Colorado. I can move in with a foster family there, go to the public school, and train year round! But my parents are the least supportive parents in the world. They think I'm throwing my life away with snowboarding. But it's my job, and my passion! But my parents don't seem to think like I do._

_"Come on! Give me a chance to prove you wrong!" I yelled at my mom._

_"Max, you're not going to train for snowboarding, and that's final!" She yelled back. Just as she finished that sentence, my Manager, Chris, walked in the living room._

_"Max, you're not packing. Why's that?" He asked._

_"Cause my parents don't want me to go." I replied._

_"What?" He asked in disbelief. He walked into the kitchen, where my parents were. "Mr., and Mrs. Asher, Max has to go. He'll never get another shot like this! You don't expect him to turn this down, do you?"_

_"I don't want my son throwing his life away. He belongs working in an office." My mother replied to him._

_"Well, we have your signatures on the contract you both signed. Meaning, Max has to go." Chris said. YES! I love loopholes!_

_"He needs parental permission." My dad said, putting his newspaper down._

_"We can give him parental permission." Chris said, confusing the daylights out of me._

_"What, how?!" My mother asked in disbelief. I don't blame her._

_"This is for Max's career, and because you both signed that contract we have permission from the law to do what ever it takes for him to go. So, if you two won't give him the permission, well, we have permission to give him away to another family that will." Chris explained. Wait, I'm gonna be put up for adoption?_

_"Excuse me?!" My mother screamed. She has a very loud voice._

_"Now, you have two choices. You two can either give Max permission himself, or we take him away, and give him another family, that will." Chris offered._

_"I'm not letting my kid go across the country to train for some phys ed sport." My mom said. She'd honestly give me away– her own, and only son– just cause she can't swallow her pride? Great fucking mom I got._

_"Mr. Asher?" Chris asked._

_"Sorry, Max isn't getting permission from me, either." Correction: Great fucking parents I got._

Reality:

And that's how I got here. In this room that I share with 5 other guys, staring at the ceiling.

Fuck my life.

I know that a lot of people would kill to be in my shoes, but right now, I think I have the right to say that.

3 days of hell so far.

We're not even aloud out side. And the windows are nailed shut. They "trust us" that we won't brake the glass. Apparently they had a girl here that kept on braking everything. She got adopted 8 years ago, and was broght back a couple times, but she's not here anymore. There's only, like, 2 people here that know her. Like, they were here when she was. They were her roommates, or something. To everybody that didn't know her, she was classified as crazy. But to the two girls that did know her, she was classified as broken.

_BAM!_

I was shocked by the suddon sound, and jumped a little. I relaxed, and rolled my eyes when I realized it was just my roommates playing basketball in the room, _again_.

Worst. Roommates. Ever.

I don't even know their names. They're just annoying. They pull pranks like non stop. The one time I asked them why, one of them said "You'll find out eventually." A girl at breakfast explained to me what that ment. That nobody here has anything better to do then to hurt the others here. But that's obviously the guys opinions only. Girls do stuff like draw, and talk to their roommates. We're only aloud out of our rooms at certain times. Same thing with technology use.

I was brought out of my little world, when I heard the shaking of our doorknob. It can't be lunch already, we just had breakfast. My roommates stopped immediately, and tured to the door.

"Somebody must be in trouble." One of them teased. Towards who, I couldn't guess.

The door swung open to reveal our 'mother', with the desk lady behind her. They both looked at me.

"Max, pack your things. You're being adopted." Danielle, our 'mother', said. My eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Hurry up, your adopter is waiting!" Marina, the desk lady, said, with a smile. They both walked out. I got up, and walked over to my suit cases.

I hadn't even really unpacked at all. Just a couple cloths, and bathroom essentials. I re-packed what I had taken out, and made my way downstairs. For some reason, my roommates followed me. When I got to the main room, the whole house was waiting down there. What the?

"Max, there you are!" Tracy said, and walked over to me. She put her left hand on my back, and pushed me forward a little, towards an older man, with grey hair, wearing a suit. "Max, this is Mark. Mark, this is Max." She introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Max." The man smiled, and reached his hand out. I took it, and shook it.

"You too, sir." Something about this guy gave me a bad vibe.

"Well, I'll be waiting in the car. You come out when your ready." He said, and walked out of the main room.

"Go ahead, and say your goodbyes." Tracy said, and her, and Marina walked out, leaving me with the rest of the residents. I turned to them, with a 'help me' look. What the hell is happening?!

"Good luck." One of the girls said. I think her name is Mary.

"Good luck with what?" I asked, calming down.

"With him. He's rumored to be over-controlling, and abusive." She replied. Abusive?

"How do you know?" I asked.

He's adopted 4 other kids from here. He returned one of them 6 times." One of my now x-roommates said.

"6 times?!" I asked in disbelief.

"The girl that was adopted at age 8. She's still with him. You know, the crazy one?" Another girl said. "You'll be living with her, now."

"Ok, but, why is everyone here?" I asked, no one in particular.

"Someone being adopted is something great, around here. Also, for the person leaving to say goodbye to the people they've come close to." Mary replied.

"Well, because I've never really gotten the chance to become friends with anybody here, I guess this is goodbye." I said to, once again, no one in particular. A chorus of "Bye"s, "See ya"s, and "Bye Max"s were heard as I left the room. I'll never forget this place. Not because I've had memories in it, but how could you forget about those three days you didn't have a family?

I walked up to the front desk.

"Um, do I need to sign out, or something?" I asked Marina.

"Yes." She said, and handed me a pen, and a sheet of paper on a clip board. I sat down in a chair next to her desk, and looked over the paper. The paper had 3 columns: _Full Name, Date, Time_. None of them were filled out. I wrote my name down in the first column; _Max Asher_. I stopped at the date.

"Scuse me, what's the date?" I asked Marina.

"October 4th." She replied, not taking her eyes off of her computer.

"Thanks." No reply. I turned back to my paper. _10/04/14_. Time. I looked around for a clock. I saw one behind me, on the wall; it looked like a classroom clock. _10:14 A.M._

I stood up, and placed the pen, and clipboard on her desk. She immediately took them, and put them back where they were before. She stood up from her highly elevated desk chair, and walked to the front of her desk, right next to me.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." She said, and started walking. I grabbed my suitcases, and followed a few feet behind her. We eventually came upon a door that I'd only seen once, when I got here. She pushed it open, to reveal the outdoors; something I hadn't seen in, what felt like, forever. I walked a little further, and saw a long, black limo parked in the front. I've road in a limo before, but why was I riding in one to my new house? I saw the man I now knew as Mark standing right next to it, along with another man, who I did not recognize. "Bye Max." Marina suddenly said, next to me. I snapped my head towards her.

"Bye, Marina." I said, with a little bit of sadness. She was a really nice lady, and I was sorry that she was now left here with a bunch of troublesome kids. I sook it off, and walked down the stairs, towards the limo. The man I did not recognize opened a door for us. Oh, he must be the chauffeur. He took my bags from me, and walked to the back of the limo. Mark got in first, and then me. I closed the door, when I was fully sitting, and buckled up. I looked up at Mark, to see his face full of anger, and hate.

"Don't do that again." He said in a tone that could make anyone wish they weren't alive.

"Do what?" I asked, fearfully. Did I do something wrong?

"_That_. Don't shut the door yourself _ever_ again. The chauffeur will get it." He said in the same tone, and looked straight, again. That's it? Don't shut the door? He went in 'Devil Mode' for a door? Is this guy ok in the head? I heard a car door open, and turned my attention to the drivers' seat. The chauffeur had gotten in the car.

"Home, I presume?" He asked, I believe, Mark.

"Yes." Mark said, going back to a normal tone.

The whole ride to my new 'home' was completely silent.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! SO, THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY NEW STORY! JUST WANTED TO SAY, DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES! BUT I SERIOUSLY HAD 6 NEW STORY IDEAS IN MY ABSENCE! HOW COULD I IGNORE THEM?! ANYWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF MY NEW STORY, MAYBE WHAT YOU THINK'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE, AND, LIKE I SAID IN THE BEGINNING, IF YOU THINK MAX IS A TOTAL HEARTTHROB! BYE GUYS! :)<strong>


End file.
